


i think you're so good (and i'm nothing like you)

by eunvia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunvia/pseuds/eunvia
Summary: shirabu kenjirou will never forget that day.the day he became starting setter for shiratorizawa and replaced his upperclassman, semi eita.of course, he was happy. hell, he was ecstatic. but he couldn't help but feel bad for his upperclassman. he stole a quick glance towards his direction. and there he was, looking utterly defeated. head swung low, fists clenched and tears threatening to spill out of his monolid eyes.that was the day.that was the day shirabu kenjirou would prove to semi eita, that he deserved his place.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	i think you're so good (and i'm nothing like you)

shirabu kenjirou was not a genius.

shirabu kenjirou was not a dumbass.

what shirabu kenjirou was, was a salty stuck up brat. according to semi eita.

practice consisted of drills, laps, receives, serves and practice matches. none in which shirabu liked, but then again, it increased his talent as a setter.

what also increased his talent as a setter, was semi's advice.

but shirabu didn't take any of it.

why?

shirabu had replaced semi. he was better. if he had taken semi's advice, he would just become semi 2.0. right?

_wrong._

_they had lost._ lost finals. lost to an unknown school. a school that's reputation was long gone. a school unacknowledged by everyone. and yet they had lost. sweat and tears plagued their side of the court, while cheers and screams enveloped the opposing side. shirabu looked at his team. the team he had played with for years, the team that took him in when no one else would, the team that had acknowledged him as their setter. he looked at his _friends._ and then everything dawned upon him. they had lost. they had lost because he was their setter. it was _his_ fault. 

right?

_wrong._

multiple bows, apologies, hugs and tears later. the prestigious shiratorizawa volleyball team cleared the court. hanging their heads low in defeat as tears welled up in their eyes. except for ushijima. ushijima was strong physically as well as mentally. a reason shirabu looked up to him. he turned his head, scanning the hallway as they walked. until he saw him. ash blonde hair, slightly darkened tips, number 3.

_semi eita._

'semi-san.' the younger called out.

the latter turned around, surprised to meet face-to-face with his underclassman. the person who took everything from him - _okay maybe not everything, but semi was a drama queen. said by tendou_ \- 

everyone continued walking, however tendou stayed by his side. wearing his stupid confused face, leaning in on shirabu. semi could see the distressed look on the copper haired-boy's face. and asked tendou to leave. which he did... sort of (he was hiding behind the nearest wall he could find, grabbing taichi and goshiki. for _'educational purposes')_

_'_ 'sooo... why'd you call me?'

'i- i'm sorry semi-san. i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry it's all my fault we lost, i never listened to your advice and just did my own thing and i was wrong. and now i ruined your last game as a third year i- i just wanted you to be proud of me' at this point tears were already streaming down his rosy cheeks, his hands trembling and his whole body bowed down. head almost buried in the ground - _almost. almost. he still had his little bit of pride_ -

'hey hey shirabu.. kenjirou? look at me.'

at first shirabu didn't comply. however at the sudden use of his given name, his head shot up to look at the latter.

'uhh is that okay? to call you by your given name?' as to which he nodded his head

'alright then, you can call me eita. so kenjirou listen, don't blame yourself for these little things okay? it wasn't your fault and it never will be. yeah well MAYBE you should've listened to my advice- _ow shit'_ semi was immediately cut off by a sharp pain in his hip. that sharp pain was shirabu's leg.

'as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted...' which in return the younger shot a glare, 'none of this is your fault.. okay? so don't worry about it, come here' he offered out his arms gesturing for a hug as to which shirabu complied, falling into semi's arms, burying his head into the older's chest, his arms wrapped around his neck.

but what was this? what was this weird feeling in his chest? this sense that he belonged there, that sense that he didn't want to leave, the sense that he wanted to stay in semi's arms forever. was this... _love?_ no, it can't be. shirabu kenjirou didn't have time for love. 

  
when they pulled apart an evident pout grew on his lips, causing eita to flush. 

'come on kenjirou, they're waiting. plus we're kinds.... stinky'

'no shit.'

'still as salty as ever i see kenji'

'don't call me that.'

'hahaha okay whatever you say _ken-ji-rou'_

..he wanted semi to keep calling him that.

as they walked away, they didn't seem to spot a certain red head, holding a ginger and black bowl cut in his arms. - _well, sort of. they were both really tall_ -

'my my... tsutomu... taichi... did you see that?- OI YOU BRATS STOP FLIRTING AND LISTEN TO MEEEEE. I CHOSE YOU TWO FOR A REASON YA KNOW? THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT BUSINESS STOP SLACKING OFF' tendou yelled, leaving a flustered taichi and goshiki

's-sorry tendou-san' 

'hmmm anyways. we need to get them together. DIDJA SEE HOW CUTE THEY WERE?? I MEAN COME ON' 

'well i have absolutely no ideas. and i'm sure tsutomu has none either. we are literally the worst people to come to for love'

'but?? you guys are dating?? how did you get together then??'

'i kinda accidentally... blurted it out. now we're dating'

'yeah you're right you guys suck. come on lets go TEAM MEETING!!'

and with that, the middle blocker skipped away into the locker room. leaving goshiki and taichi. despite being the one responsible if any thing happens to them.

'tendou-san!! wait for us!!'

'so you're telling me.... you want us to get semi and shirabu together? THE shirabu kenjirou in a relationship with THE semi eita?' jin asked

'yep! it's a match made in heaven' tendou replied, placing his hand on his chin and staring dreamily at god knows where. probably ushijima's biceps.

'pft, more like a match made in hell' yamagata scoffed

suddenly tendou was snapped out of his daydream, now focused on getting the team to agree with him 'OI TAICHI, TSUTOMU TELL THEM HOW CUTE THEY WERE'

'uh haha yeah they were pretty cute, they were hugging and blushing and shit, they're on first name basis too' taichi explained, bringing a hand to his neck

everyone stared at him in shock. even ushijima. the dense ass rock, showing emotion for what seemed like the first time in forever. 

'okay so what's the plan?' yamagata said, now suddenly intrigued. 

'glad you asked! so-'

'wait wait wait. shouldn't we let them figure it out themselves?' reon said, cutting tendou off, being the mature senpai he was 

'no now shutup reon. now where was i-'

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger? kinda haha, thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> this is my first fanfic on here and i'm kinda proud! please leave some criticism in the comments, and kudos will be appreciated < 3


End file.
